


Shockwave Effect

by thelifeofawolf



Category: No. 6 (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rat, Rat/Shion, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-16
Updated: 2012-09-16
Packaged: 2017-11-14 09:19:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelifeofawolf/pseuds/thelifeofawolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after Shion heads back into what was No.6.<br/>From Nezumi/Rat's point of view. </p><p>drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shockwave Effect

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to refer to Nezumi as Rat because I watched the dubbed version and in it they call him Rat but I changed my mind.
> 
> I kind of got sidetracked while writing it... I'm sorry if it stops making sense sometime around the middle.

The fact that he just walked away and let him go back into the city cut the deepest. He just kissed him and left. He didn’t go with him and he sure as hell didn’t watch him leave. 

Nezumi’s fist connected with the wall. Pain shot through his knuckles and up into this wrist. A scream erupted from within as he took his rage out on the chair beside him. He just wanted to tear everything apart for being so stupid. He just let him go back. He knew that Shion needed to see his mother; he just lost his best friend and he’d been away from No.6 for a long time. Too long. He did what he had to; he couldn’t just not let him go back. Shion needed to experience what would become the new normal for him. He needed to go back. That’s what Nezumi kept telling himself. Shion needed to go back. There was no other way. No matter how much he loved the white haired boy, he couldn’t force him to stay. He wouldn’t do that. He wouldn’t keep Shion away from someone he loved. 

That didn’t lessen the pain. Nothing he did lessened the pain. His heart ached and there was nothing to do about it. He couldn’t go back into No.6. He just couldn’t. 

This time the table was his victim. The books that were resting on it were flung across the room while the table flipped onto its side with loud bang. His coffee crashed to the ground, spilling onto the floor. Nezumi didn’t care. All he wanted was to see Shion again. He didn’t want the boy to leave. 

No.

None of this would have happened if Shion hadn’t been so god damned foolish in the first place. He wouldn’t be feeling this way if Shion had just stayed inside 4 years ago. His heart wouldn’t feel like it was breaking if Shion hadn’t decided that he was going to assist Nezumi even after he knew he was an escaped convict. 

But it was because of all those things that Nezumi smiled more often. He sang more and he laughed more. Shion was the reason he was so happy all the damn time. Shion was the reason that his heart beat faster and his palms grew sweaty while his mouth dried out. Shion was the reason that he finally knew what it felt like to be in love. Why he felt the need to constantly protect someone with his life. Shion was his hope.

The pain that he was feeling now though, the abandonment, the sorrow, is nothing compared to when Shion’s lifeless eyes stared through him. Nezumi’s heart felt as if it were being torn apart and shredded when he was just laying there. His own pain didn’t matter anymore; all he wanted was for Shion to start laughing, to smile, to do something to prove that he wasn’t dead. His song was as broken as his heart. His tear choked throat wouldn’t let him sing for the one he loved the most. He didn’t know what to do anymore. Nezumi just wanted to lie down and die with him; to hold Shion in his arms and pass on with him. Without Shion he didn’t want to live. Life wasn’t worth it without the beautiful and stupid boy. His songs weren’t worth singing and his books weren’t worth reading. His purpose was destroyed as soon as that bullet pierced Shion’s heart. 

That boy caused him so much pain; so much heartache. But it was all worth it. Shion was worth it. 

Nezumi’s life was in debt to Elyurias. The omniscient being sang a song for them and brought back his purpose. She brought back Shion. She brought him back to life for Nezumi so that he could kiss him again and hold him again. He owed no one as much as he owed Elyurias. 

Nezumi fell to his knees, tears on the verge of falling. Nezumi’s arms were limp at his sides and his face was staring up at the ceiling with a pained expression. 

He was going to miss the moments of joy when he would open the door and Shion’s voice rang out with a welcome or when Shion would read to Karan and the other kids. The silence was going to become unbearable. The loneliness was going to become more noticeable. Shion was gone, he was back to living his life in the city, there was no way that he would come back out to the wastelands for a street rat. 

Sleep was hard to come back the first night. Nezumi tossed and turned and silently wept. He wanted to curl up around Shion, to be surrounded by his warm scent and feel his heat beside him. 

The door creaked open.

Nezumi froze.

Someone was here. 

He slowly reached for his knife, trying to be as subtle as possible. His senses were on high alert and he wasn’t going to be taken by surprise. 

Footsteps neared his bed. They paused for a moment to move around the mess that was the coffee, table, and chair disaster. When they were almost near the bed, Nezumi sprang. 

He leapt up and tackled them to the ground. A snarl escaped his lips. He pinned them to the floor, his knife at the ready.

His eyes focused.

This was a lie. 

He blinked a couple more times.

This had to be a lie.

Shion was pinned underneath him, a sweet smile with soft eyes looking up into his face. 

Shion was there.

Shion was right there.

Nezumi could feel him move under his grasp. Shion’s face leaned upwards and kissed him. Shion was here and he kissed him. Nezumi’s brain felt fuzzy. This had to be a trick, it had to be. But the kiss was real. It felt real. Everything was real.

The whisper came out raspy as he looked down at the beautiful boy pinned beneath him, “Welcome home.”


End file.
